The Big Six: Cyprus and The Sinister Three
by Holster646
Summary: Cyprus, Enemy of the newly formed Big Six, is now running for his life to find The Sinister Three. Pitch Black, Drago Bludvist, and Mother Gothel. But when he does find them, He gives them a gift. A tool to make the ultimate weapon. A twin of one of the Members of the Big Six. Who will it be? Rated T to be Safe. One-shot


_**The Big Six: Cyprus and The Sinister Three**_

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE AND FROZEN X-OVER

Timeline: After The Big Four: The Sister of Arendelle.

Cyprus POV.

"Cyprus, the men can't take much more of this!" Ryker shouted over the sound of the storm.

After my humiliating defeat in Arendelle because of the Big Four, we've been sailing for days, trying to get to where the Sinister Three were hiding. so I could join the ranks.

But a storm came out of nowhere, blowing us off course. We had no idea where we were.

"We can't give up. There's nothing to go back to." I shouted.

Just as I said that, the lookout shouted "Land Ho!"

Just as he did, the ship jolted forward.

"Is everyone alright?" I shouted.

I heard an affirmative from everyone.

…

We waited under deck for the storm to pass. When it did, we came back up and looked around. The Island looked like the remembrance of an old dormant volcano. There was a cave in the distance.

"Have a couple men stay behind to determine the damage." I commanded.

I took Ryker, Chester and a couple of my men come with me to find some help. The rain made it hard to do so.

We finally found the cave. I motioned the team to follow.

We lit the torches that we found at the doorway. The darkness crawled away as he continued.

"Sir, we should go back." Ryker said.

"Why?"

"We don't know what kind of things live on this island. This could be a trap."

Just then the torches went out.

We were then surrounded by men dressed in black. They tied us up.

Just then a man in a jester outfit stood in front of us.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he said. "The infamous Lord Cyprus of Grimstad, in charge of the prison camps of Grimstad."

"I've come for help." I said.

"And why would we help you?" The man said.

"Because…" I was then gagged.

"You were very smart to find the Court of Darkness, but you must pay for your crimes against the Three."

 ** _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_**

 ** _Where the villains of the World_**

 ** _Collect in a lair_**

 ** _Maybe you've heard of that mythical place_**

 ** _Called the Court of Darkness_**

 ** _Hello, you're there!_**

 ** _Where the Sinister Three_**

 ** _Are the rulers here_**

 ** _So the dead don't talk_**

 ** _So you won't be around_**

 ** _To reveal what you've found_**

 ** _We have a method for spies and intruders_**

 ** _Rather like hornets protecting their hive_**

 ** _Here in the Court of Darkness_**

 ** _Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_**

The men then dragged us deeper into the cave, until we came to an opening. There was so many criminals. Pirates, thieves, murders, raiders, all of them. I looked up ahead to see a stage. The men then bought us up there.

"Hello everyone, It's me, Clopin, The master of ceremonies. And today we got a man some of us know all too well. Lord Cyprus, Commander of the Prison Camps on Grimstad.

The criminals booed and started throwing food at me.

"Oh don't worry, my friends, The Three will take care of him and his crew."

 ** _Justice is swift in the Court of Darkness_**

 ** _Cause of the Three that aren't very kind._**

 ** _They'll like to get the trial over with quickly_**

 ** _Because it's the sentence that's really the fun_**

"Do we have a defense?"

We tried to say something, but it was just mumbles.

 ** _Now that we've seen all the evidence_**

 ** _We find you totally innocent_**

 ** _Which is the worst crime of all_**

 ** _So we'll leave it to them!_**

Just then a door on the far side of the room opened. Three people came through the door.

There was two men and a woman. There was one man was all black. He had a black robe on, black hair, gray skin, and yellow eyes.

The next man was a big man, he had dreadlocks and a cloak. But he also had a black arm with red veins going through it.

The woman was in a red dress and had a hood over her head.

The came onto the stage. The man in all black grabbed my gag and took it off.

"So, this is the Lord Cyprus I've heard so much about?"

I nodded. "Who are you."

"We are the Sinister Three. Pitch, Drago and Gothel."

"Thank goodness. I need your help." I said

"Why would we help a Lord that has tortured half the men in here?" Drago said as he grabbed my neck.

I struggled to breath. "We have a common enemy, The Big Six."

"Drago, stop!" Gothel said. Drago let me go.

"What did you say about the Big Four?" she said.

"It's the Big Six now, but I'm an enemy of them. We all are."

Pitch just smiled.

"How can we be sure?" Drago said.

"Untie me and I'll show you." I asked.

The Three looked at each other and nodded. Pitch waved his hands. The rope was gone.

I reached the scabbard of the knife I used to stab Jack. Clopin saw this.

"Masters! He's got a knife!"

Drago pointed his hand at me and shot me with a red power. My sight became red.

"Continue." Pitch said.

I was forced to grab the knife and handed to Pitch.

"A blood stained knife!?" Drago yelled in anger.

"Wait." Gothel said as she grabbed it. She waved her hand over it. A flurry of snowflakes swirled around the blade.

"This is Jack's blood." Gothel said.

Pitch nodded. "Release them."

The men came forward to release my men. The red in my eyes disappeared.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't get used to it." Pitch said.

He then turned to the people. "Cyprus is now one of us. Anyone attacks him will answer to the Three."

Everyone nodded.

He turned back. "Get some food and rest."

…

Pitch's POV

I walked off the stage with the other two. The Court of Darkness when we defeated by the Big Four. It's a safe haven for all enemies of the Four. And of the law.

We went back through the door.

"Pitch, we can do it now. We can use the blood of Jack to make the weapon." Gothel said.

"Good. Get the subject."

…

Jake Cross's POV

I watched as The Sinister Three freed Cyprus. The man who has caused me real pain.

Angry, I went back to my place. I grabbed a mirror. And looked at my face.

The left side was still burned and scarred after what happened at the prison camps of Grimstad. On the day Cyprus ruined my life.

Just then, I heard someone come through the door. I grabbed my staff and pointed it at the intruder.

Clopin stood there.

"The Three have requested you."

I followed him to the door. He opened it and motioned me to go in.

I walked through the dark until I came to a big room. There was a cauldron in the middle of the room. I walked up to it. The liquid was glowing blue.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I quickly looked up to see Gothel.

I immediately got on one knee and bowed my head.

"Master."

"Oh no need for that." She said.

She then grabbed the knife that Cyprus gave to the Three and threw it into the cauldron. The bubbling quickened. The glow became brighter.

She then grabbed a bowl and scooped some out of the cauldron. She offered it to me.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"This potion will change you from the broken man you are, to doppelganger of one of the most powerful being this world has seen. Jack Frost."

I drank without hesitation. I felt the magic warp around me.

I looked at Gothel. "How do I look?"

Gothel grabbed a mirror. "You tell me?"

In the mirror, I saw my new face. A perfect face. The face of Jack Frost.

"We welcome you, Jake Frost."

 _ **Jake Frost is born.**_

 _ **OK as I said, This is part 1. The next One-shot will explain Jake Frost's Past. And what Cyprus did to him.**_

 _ **So stay tune for that**_

 _ **The Song Used In this Story was Court of Miracles from The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_

 _ **Thank For Reading. Please Review. The Big Six: The Origins of Jake Frost will be here soon.**_


End file.
